It's Not Over!
by MantyMouse
Summary: femme slash AU. Not particularly explicit, fairly harmless. Faith returns to sunnydale in anticipation of the coming war and things go wrong between her and buffy right away...can their relationship withstand a war when it cant withstand a simple mistake?
1. The Bronze

**Author's Note: **_Do you like it? Want me to continue? Please review!!!_

**Disclaimer: **I dont own anything all credit goes to joss whedon and his team who created scenes, storyline in parts, characters, places, settings etc. I may deviate from original content, is not stricktly true to the original plot as designed by its creators.

**Blurb:** femme slash AU. Not particularly explicit, fairly harmless. Faith returns to sunnydale in anticipation of the coming war and things go wrong between her and buffy right away...can their relationship withstand a war when it cant withstand a simple mistake? And still burns the question, if it hurts so much, why isn't it over?

Faith watched the group of younger girls traipse after Dawn into the darkening alley. She breathed in the silence, trying to harness her anger, it would get them nowhere. When a whole minute went past and still Buffy said nothing Faith took a deep breath, she couldn't bear Buffy looking at her in that way.

"Look B I-"

"Don't even start!" Buffy cut sharply across her. "I went away for two hours and you take my girls out to-"

"You girls! That's rich." She hadn't meant to, hadn't meant to snap, to let the violence take over, but it was coming, faster than she'd expected. How could Buffy expect her to just take the criticism and say nothing, sit through the lecture like a junior? They were supposed to be equal. "Tell me Buffy do you even know their names?" She was met with blazing silence, "There's a war coming and these girls are gonna start picking each other off without the need of any Vamps if you don't let 'em blow some steam once in every while. They're going crazy in that house, I know I can't breath." Buffy took a step closer,

"Faith blowing off steam is one thing, I have a good time, I get what it is to just let go- but that was you letting go. You let go control of them, took them to a place where…Faith they're only kids, I can't leave you in charge and come back to find all the girls are gone. What was I supposed to think?" Faith marshalled her own thoughts, what was _she _supposed to think.

"Firstly B, they aint kids. These are teenage girls doing what teenage girls do, so cut them some slack and besides it was fine, no one was-"

"Hurt?" Buffy's voice rose an octave, tore at Faith's ears. "Faith the police showed up, looking for you I might add and they nearly had you." She regarded Faith's cuts and bruises with distaste and Faith looked away in shame. Buffy took a shuddering breath, "For them, I _will _cut some slack. For you however," Buffy took a step back, quick as a flash, drew her fist and slammed into Faith's jaw. Faith was thrown off balance, fell back, breaking her fall with her hands. She remained crouching at Buffy's feet, breathing heavily, letting the pain drive through her bones. "I wont cut any." Buffy finished, "Don't _ever _let that happen again!" She turned and walked away.

Faith pulled herself to a crouch on the damp pavement, poking the aching bruise with resentment- even if it was one from Buffy's touch. She watched Buffy's brown leather boots clip-clop away back towards Rovello Drive; she'd had those boots for years, looking a little worn, but an all time favourite of B's. The coat that billowed behind her in the wind was a new acquisition, at least, new since Faith had returned two weeks previously. It hadn't been an easy two weeks, least easy of all was accepting that Buffy was different now, as Faith herself must be. Only a little older but they'd both been through a lot since Faith had left town. The question still hung unanswered _does it change anything between us? God knows we can't pick up where we left off, but I don't think I can start fresh either. _She touched her bruise gingerly again but felt it already starting to heal with her enhanced slayer healing powers.

Somewhat reluctantly Faith moved herself up and, with a cursory glance at the unconscious police officers, began to walk the same way Buffy had, only with a slight limp. She tried to pull the shirt she was wearing down to the level of her jeans but it didn't really cover, leaving a rim of cold skin by her hips. It was a black tank top, borrowed from Buffy the previous day, and although they were the same size for pretty much everything else, Faith was larger in the chest area, so it didn't quite cover. She liked borrowing Buffy's clothes, they were nicer than anything she ever bothered to buy for herself- not much of a shopping girl- and certainly nicer than the minimal dress she had with her. She'd left L.A in a hurry and clothes hadn't been high priority for packing next to mystical books, stakes and a couple of packets of cigarettes.

The walk from the Bronze to Buffy's neat suburban home wasn't too long, but Faith was freezing by the time she unlatched the white gate at the end of the drive. _Might have leant me her coat. _She thought to herself, but knew that really would be too much to ask, especially when things were so tense with the war, and trying to figure out their relationship, not to mention she'd just added to her list of major screwings-up by dragging the potentials into a fight at the local night club; Faith could bet that things weren't going to get easier for a long time.

Faith replaced the key under the door matt and pushed the front door closed behind her with a gentle click, by the sounds of it all the girls had done to bed. Willow and some other girls were sharing a spare room, Dawn was sharing her room with a bunch of potentials and since Xander and Spike had moved in with them (Spike to the basement) Buffy, Xander, Faith and Anya all shared a room. Faith didn't really expect that to be on that cards tonight after what had just happened. Moodily she pulled her heavy black boots off and felt the dampness of her jeans with distaste. She walked quietly into the snore-filled sitting room and pulled off her sticky trousers, hanging them across the back of the sofa, picking her way carefully over sleeping bags Faith stepped through into the kitchen and flicked on the light.

"Faith." Faith jumped out of her skin and spun round.

"Jesus Christ Dawn. Don't sneak up." She tugged even further on Buffy's top now, trying to cover her underwear and possibly the top of her thighs, without much luck. Kenedy stepped into the light behind Dawn, both in their night clothes and looking sympathetic.

"What she do to ya?" Kennedy asked bluntly. Faith indicated the bruise on her cheek unnecessarily, and Dawn shuddered,

"Sorry Faith, she's like that you know I just-"

"I know what she's like." Faith snapped suddenly. Dawn took a step back and Kennedy narrowed her eyes, "Sorry I mean, it's just been a long night Dawny, why aren't you guys in bed?"

"Wanted to wait up for you." Kennedy muttered, "Why are you back so late?"

"Thinking time." Faith lied, _I'm not avoiding Buffy, promise. _"And now I'm starving, was hoping to find some food." She looked doubtfully around the over-used and messy looking kitchen.

"I think there's still some Whatsits in the cupboard." Dawn looked and nodded, throwing a jumbo packet of Cheesy Whatsits which Faith caught deftly.

"Whatsits it is." There was silence while Faith tucked in half-heartedly.

"Hey Faith," Dawn touched her arm, "I really am sorry, I'm glad you took us out, we had a really good time. Buffy was out of order." Wanting the comfort was one thing but Faith felt the inexplicable need to stand up for Buffy,

"Look she was just…It was what I deserved. That's her job, she'd the slayer."

"No her job is to slay vampires." Kennedy put in quickly, "Anyway you're the slayer too." Faith shrugged,

"Some days." With that ambiguous statement she began to walk away _pity time is over. _"You should sleep girls, training starts at eight tomorrow." Dawn nodded reluctantly, scooping her auburn hair back from her neck and tying it out of the way, leaving the room with Kennedy. Faith listened to their footsteps sloping up the stairs, all sixteen it was till the top, and then switched the light off again. Her t-shirt and her bra were still damp, clinging to her skin, but she couldn't be bothered to change them now, it was late. She pulled a throw from the arm of the sofa and settled down, not looking forward to the look she would get from Buffy when she came downstairs next morning- those delicate blue eyes could hurt so much.


	2. Sorry

**Author's Note: **_Please review, alert, favourite, if you're enjoying it :) :) Let me know what you think... If you wish to see the video for spoilers, check out my youtube channel MantyMouse! xox _

Buffy finally closed the curtains and listened to Faith closing the door, praying the change of light in the room wouldn't wake the others. _I can finally sleep, it's about time she showed up. _She listened to Faith making quiet noises as she moved around downstairs and waited patiently for the ascending footsteps.

"'Spose I'd better clean up her face." She whispered to herself and the darkness. She couldn't kid herself though, she wanted to clean up Faith's face, she would have wanted to even if she hadn't done it. Buffy let her head reel by itself as she moved silently to the medicine cabinet to get the bruise ointment and a cloth, hoping there was no need to fix bones- _I didn't think I punched that hard. _

After five minutes of standing in the bedroom doorway waiting for footsteps Buffy began to worry. She moved to the top of the stairs. As she listened Buffy heard voices, one was very distinct as the slightly crackly, quite deep, earthy voice of Faith and one other as the much higher pitched tone of her younger sister. _Damn it Dawn, back off. _Lately Dawn kept siding with Faith in the various petty bickers that had being going on but it was starting to really get to Buffy, especially as Faith and her should be siding together the way they once had. There was more movement down stairs and two sets of feet were coming towards the hall, Buffy sighed, _no Faith tonight then. _She darted back to her room, ointment jar still in her hand and sat in her bed,

"Wow bed to myself." She tucked her feet under the covers, "Well just me and Mr Bruise Cream." Buffy sighed again, "Nigh, night Faith." She rolled over and tried to sleep, jar clasped in her fist. _Well I suppose that makes a change from my stake. _

-*-

"Wake up call for the slayer-ettes!" Xander's voice rang out across the sitting room and Faith stretched with a groan as he flicked the light on; her movement was mimicked by the multiple bodies that occupied the room. She pulled her still damp jeans on and then threw the blanket off, shaking herself a little as she stood up. "Please make sure you tuck your sleeping bags and personal mess in the cupboard under the stairs or at the very least behind the sofa, and I've called dibs on the last bowl of Cheerios." Faith winked at him as he left the room, she glanced in at the kitchen and felt nauseous just at the sight of so many people, let alone the food. Kennedy poured two bowls of cereal and handed one across the surface to Willow, her thumb reaching out and stroking Willow's hand as they passed it. _And they thought we wouldn't notice, _Faith smiled to herself.

"Morning Buffy." Faith turned slowly to see Buffy smile absently at Amanda and then look directly at Faith. As soon as Faith locked in on her gaze she looked down at the floor.

"Morning Faith." The noise in the room palled a little, held breaths echoing.

"Hey B. Patrol at eight right?" Still Faith wouldn't let her gaze drop from Buffy's already changed and showered body.

"Erm, sure. But we don't really need you today, why don't you get some sleep?" _Is that the brush off? _Faith wondered.

"I slept." She pointed out.

"I just meant in a bed," Buffy moved to try and ease the awkwardness, picking up an apple for her breakfast. "My bed's free." That comment should have been casual, but to Faith it was intense to the maximum.

"Ok, sure I'll head up there. God knows I could sleep for a week." She forced a laugh.

"Right." Buffy walked to the door, then paused on the threshold, "You look cold you should take your wet clothes off and…be on time wont you girls?" The door swung shut. Faith avoided meeting eyes with Dawn knowing full well she didn't have a good enough explanation for what was going on to satisfy Buffy's sister's questions. _Funny when I think Dawn has hated me for so long, and now all of a sudden things in the past don't seem to matter. I don't know if that's a good thing. _Ignoring the raised eyebrows of Giles and Xander, Faith shrugged and made her way up towards the bedroom.

In the room Faith touched the soft indent that Buffy's shape had made tenderly. The bed was cold, sadly, but she drew the curtains to block out the daylight and duly removed her damp clothing. In Buffy's chest of drawers Faith looked in the bottom left hand drawer where Buffy kept her old and mostly unused clothing. She pulled on a light brown jumper, knowing there was little point in trying Buffy's underwear as it wouldn't fit and dug through to find some hot-pant-shorts that had once been part of a pyjama set, now long gone. She pulled the much warmer clothing on and jumped back onto the bed with a half giggle as the springs creaked; this bed was old. Faith tucked her legs under the cream coloured covers and was about to settle down when she noticed the jar of ointment on the bedside cabinet.

"Buffy? I guess that's her way of saying sorry, though the word itself wouldn't hurt every now and then." She picked up the ointment anyway though and began applying it to the swollen cheek, it would go down in no time anyway.

-*-

Buffy shut the front door behind her with a happy feeling of release, at least for a few hours. Half the girls had gone to the school library with Principle Wood and Giles while the other half were having their daemon lessons with Anya and Andrew outside in the sun, they would swap after an hour or two and that meant Buffy had nothing to do for almost a whole afternoon. Bliss. Also, she had an apology to make, not for the first time in the last fortnight, and the person who needed it was asleep in her bed right now.

"Ah well, here goes."

"Buffy!"

"Ah Willow, don't sneak up."

"Sorry," Willow smiled, leaning on the stairs and watching Buffy's gaze flicker upwards once or twice. "Things still bad?"

"Meh."

"Or good? She's got you crazy hasn't she?" Now Buffy was embarrassed,

"C'mon Will, we're slayers, we share a natural bond and a natural hate too. Annoying." She muttered, fiddling with the bottom of her top.

"I know but, even if you weren't you might still, you know, bond."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you think about things too much. I can see what's going on, I'm your oldest friend Buff, and everyone else will see too. Kennedy knows." Buffy's mouth hung open,

"How? And, erm, while we're at it, what's to know anyway?"

"Ok well you can pretend." Willow smiled, "Me and Kennedy know 'cause me and Kennedy understand…oh don't give me that look, you know what I mean. Just be careful with her, not speaking from experience but, punching doesn't make for great relationship material."

"Ok Mommy." Buffy teased,

"I'm gone. I didn't see or say anything." Willow stuck her tongue out and moved into the kitchen. "Think I'll just go get a cup of tea," She added as she drifted off. Buffy rolled her eyes,

"They're thinking way too much into it, it's not that much of a deal." She started up the stairs, suddenly a lot more nervous than she should be. Sorry was a hard word, even for her.

Outside her bedroom door Buffy hesitated, listening. She couldn't hear any snoring or sleep-like breathing so Faith must be awake. Buffy quietly pushed open the door, "Morning Faith."

"You said that already." Faith didn't look up from Buffy's magazine she was reading, leant back against the pillows. There was still a red patch on her cheek from the night before.

"Look Faith, I'm really sorry."

"Oh yeah?" She looked up this time, hurt and annoyance all over her face.

"Yes!" Buffy insisted, "But I'm angry too, you disobeyed me."

"And I thought we were equal." There was a very long silence.

"I know, we should be," Buffy whispered, "But while we're both the slayers,"

"Neither of us can accept the other. Yeah, I got that." Faith muttered, flicking over the page of her reading material.

"Faith things have been bad since you got back, you know, war and everything."

"The war, the death…the, thing, between us."

"Faith that was a long time ago, I don't even think-"

"Oh, no that's fine. Me either."

"Faith I-" Buffy took a step towards her but was greeted with silence. _Talk about mixed signals, first she wants it then she doesn't. _"As long as you're feeling ok."

"Yeah I'm good."

"Well I'll erm,"

"Yes, you should."

"Ok, um, bye then." Buffy turned to leave, a sinking feeling in her stomach- maybe last night was the last straw?

Faith took three deep breaths, not moving her eyes from the models on the page in front of her, each sporting a different style of coat, above them the title read: Which is more you? Not the most riveting piece ever. Buffy put her pale hand on the door handle,

"Wait!" Faith's voice was harsher and louder than she'd intended it to be. "Buffy, don't go."


	3. Messing Around

**Author's Note: **_Ok not my longest chap. or my best...but i hope you enjoy it :) :) _

"Faith about earlier, when we fought-"

"Ssh! Just kiss me." Faith laced her fingers through Buffy's hair and kissed her again. "See, just sssh, it's all better."

"Mmm." Buffy mumbled, "This is nice, and snugly." Faith laughed gently,

"Snuggle closer then." They slid down in the covers, Faith's hand resting atop Buffy's head.

"Faith if anyone finds us then-"

"Then they'll know. So what B? Just relax, it'll be fine." And for a moment Buffy really could believe that everything would be fine, even the end of the world. She felt herself drifting into an easier sleep than the previous night, or the night before that, or any night since Faith had returned.

The door creaked and Faith caught it from swinging back, lightening quick reactions, to stop it banging on the wall and waking Buffy. She was already up and dressed but Buffy had slept through her moving, she didn't want to wake her just yet. She pressed and urgent finger to her lips and pushed Willow outside, shutting the door behind her.

"You should be careful Faith." Willow tried to peer around her into the room, "If Giles knew you two were messing around this close to the apocalypse he'd have it in for all of us."

"Messing around? Giles doesn't know anything about us, and neither do you Will."

"I know more than you think. Kennedy and I are-"

"Messing too, so if you tell on us I'll tell Giles about you."

"Faith I wasn't gonna tell, I was just warning you. Don't be so jumpy, I'm trying to like you again, for Buffy's sake." Faith looked away, stung.

"Gee that's really noble of you Will." Willow sighed,

"I'm not trying to start a fight. But if you really care for Buffy, you'll be more careful about where you do things, especially with the war and everyone living in this ridiculously crowded house together." Faith shrugged and let Willow leave. She was trying, had been trying for a while, to stop jumping down everyone's throats, to stop hurting everyone she came into contact with- it wasn't going all that well. She knew the bad blood between her and the old gang was a long way from being cleaned up.

Faith slipped back inside Buffy's bedroom just as Buffy opened her eyes. She blinked and rubbed the sleep from them.

"I, erm, didn't wanna wake you." Faith muttered awkwardly, playing with the edge of the jacket she was wearing. Buffy looked horrified, blinking slowly, recalling what she'd done, where she was.

"Great thanks." She pulled the covers up as she sat up, "I should check on the girls, meet them from patrol."

"I'll walk you there, if you-"

"Fine. Great. Would you mind? While I dress." She indicated to the door and her words dropped icily through Faith's mind. _She's cutting me off, she always cuts me off, why? Why does she always do this? _She nodded rather limply and left the room.

Buffy pulled on some cotton trousers and a long top, slinging a warm jacket on top as evening was already closing in. _Good, _she thought, _we could do with a nice fight, clear things up nicely. _She stepped away from her room, double checking her stake pocket.

"Faith, let's hit the graveyard." She kept her voice emotionless, a trick from hard-learned practise.

"You got it B, after you." She held the door, her eyes tracing Buffy's face intently. Buffy looked at the floor. They walked side by side to the end of Buffy's road, then turned left along the long, straight road that led them directly past the graveyard where the Potentials should be training. Evening was bearing down and Buffy was feeling fear prickle through her as usual; there were so many to look after, even with Faith helping her. The entrance to the graveyard always looked so ominous, wrought iron gates, long grey footpath.

"You know," Buffy stopped and turned to face Faith, "You don't have to come with me. I've got this one."

"It's no trouble B."

"No I mean, I'm fine, you should go back and watch the others at the house."

"They're fine, they've got Will." Buffy tapped her foot,

"Look I-"

"Am I getting I should be, not here? Like you don't want me around you?"

"Faith it's not that, it's-"

"Do you want me not around tonight, or is this not around at all, as in, here in Sunnydale?"

"You're over reacting." Buffy muttered, "But I do want my space. Right now. Please." She added with a meaningful look. Of all the million comebacks Faith had stored up, none seemed right. She ran a hand through her frazzled hair.

"Fine, I'll just-fine. See ya." She turned away, missing Buffy's pained expression of confusion. As she headed back away from the cemetery Faith could here the noise of the crowd of Potentials coming towards the gate. _Wow, the peaceful hours are at an end. _


	4. Their Lives Are Yours

**Author's Note: **_Short but i find mutliple dialogue like this quite hard to write. :) hope you like x_

The atmosphere in the house was uneasy. Faith could sense it like a dog sensed fear, and she was tensed ready to run, similarly. Mostly she kept her eyes averted but she could see and hear ascension in the ranks, whether against Buffy, Giles or one of the rest of them- she had no idea- but there was a lot of girls against a few adults, and it was obvious who's casting vote would win.

Slowly and by some unspoken consent, the troops began to file through into the too small sitting room, they perched in various places, making a formidable crowd. Faith had no idea how Buffy did it, she knew for sure that public speaking wasn't _her _thing, but B seemed good at it. Faith remained in the kitchen, quietly studying the tiles on the floor, waiting for the rest to assemble. Giles and Dawn came in together, very father-daughter-like, Willow and Xander came to stand behind them, and Spike lingered in the doorway looking sensationally pissed off, Buffy was shunning him lately and he'd only just nearly-died for her. Footsteps joined Faith in the kitchen.

"We going in? Or is this an audio meeting?" The deep voice of her friend Robin joked. He was the principle of the new high school and had been her first friend on arriving in Sunnydale.

"I was going to skip, do you think boss'll mind?" Principle Wood looked at her truthfully and muttered,

"Don't know as 'boss' will have much of a choice with anything tonight." He nodded into the sitting room and Faith's stomach churned nervously. When she didn't move he gave her a gentle nudge towards the door and over the threshold.

Once inside Faith pressed herself against the wall, close to Robin's protective stance. When Buffy entered the room she had to look down at the peach coloured carpet beneath her shoes, it was like a bright light had entered and it would hurt her to look too closely. Buffy eyed Faith suspiciously and folded her arms defensively in her fluffy white jumper. She was not so oblivious that she couldn't see ascension in the ranks.

"So this is where we stand," She began, thinking carefully how to word her tactics. "Any day soon now, I know, they're going to bring the battle to us. And we aren't ready. So I say we take it to them, now, tomorrow. We stand up and we fight right when they're not expecting it, full attack- it will be dangerous but I think-" She was cut of by a voice from the back corner,

"I haven't even been in a small battle yet, let alone a life or death situation."

"I've never even seen a vampire yet." A slight girl in a white shirt-dress added in quickly, but Buffy cut over the next unhelpful add in.

"That doesn't matter, what I'm asking is-"

"How can you say our opinion doesn't matter?" At this point Faith stood up from her leaning post on the wall, glancing round worriedly, the trouble was beginning.

"I'm not saying that." Buffy snapped, "But I am asking-"

"How can you just stand there and cut through us. That's not what this should be like." Kennedy stood up indignantly and Buffy's anger deepened, her face turning red.

"Guys calm down! I'm in charge here and I have a plan, all I'm asking is-"

"Too much." Giles' quiet voice echoed through the room. Faith started and Buffy blanched, but even though she was appalled for thinking it, Faith could see his point. It was too much to ask. Everyone into battle…didn't seem so smart right now. She attempted to rescue the situation,

"Hey, let's all cool down. But maybe they have a point B," Buffy's head snapped round to glare at Faith who faltered under her burning gaze. "I mean maybe everyone, or at least some people, need a little more time," She glanced around to see some of the girls nodding in agreement, it buoyed her up some more. But Buffy's glare only deepened,

"We don't have time." She muttered, "I just need a little-" Her voice cut short of saying the word 'faith' and both of them blushed. Buffy thinking that was the last thing she needed right now.

"No I think Faith's right," Kennedy's broad accent rang through the room, "We do need time, why don't we see what strategies she has?" She asked and there was a pointed silence where Faith blushed some more, She felt Robin's reassuring hand rest in the small of her back, steadying her.

"I don't…" She faltered, hating Buffy looking at her, "I don't have- really, you know- I don't have any strategies, that's B's call, I'm just saying-"

"Well maybe you shouldn't." Buffy's voice came out as a growl, deep, threatening. She stood, poised, waiting for Xander or Willow to show support, but it didn't happen, they were clear in their view only by their silence. Faith glanced over and met Dawn's eyes- big mistake. Dawn stood up,

"Buffy!" Her voice was a lot higher than her sisters, and came out shrill, "This is a democracy, you can't just-"

"_No _it isn't." Buffy cut through her, "I wish it could be but it can't be, I wish I had the time-"

"Then go." The two sisters faced each other, worlds apart in their anger and their separate views. "This _is _a democracy Buffy, it's you that's the problem." Now all anger dropped and only utter shock was able to register on Buffy's face, if she'd bothered to look at Faith hers would be the same. "I own this house too," Dawn pointed out fairly, "So I get some say, and we need you to leave, or this thing wont work." Buffy couldn't speak, tears stood in her eyes as Dawn crossed the room, reached out a hand to Buffy's arm and placed a kiss on her forehead. And now Kennedy, sensing the moment was over, stood once more,

"So now we get to vote," Buffy looked outraged, she was still in the room, witnessing how things would be without her, wherever the hell she would go, she began to slowly back up, Faith's eyes watched her the whole time, "Let's see who votes as, Faith to be the leader." It was meant to sound casual but Kennedy had thought it out.

Faith began to shake her head, a million protests formed and were not heard over the discussion around them,

"But I- no that's not- I didn't want…I'm _not _what you…" She was thinking, _I'm a soldier; point, aim, kill, then leave. I'm not a leader._ Slowly but surely as she was thinking up a more eloquent argument hands began to rise around the room- nearly all hands, a strong majority. Then something flickered, some pride within her.

"No!" Buffy was backing away faster now, "I'm not going to watch her take over, I'm not going to let this happen, I wont let her lead you into some disaster and get you all killed." And she turned and fled, grabbing her coat from its hook and slamming the door. Faith closed her eyes briefly, so confused, what did Buffy expect? What did she want from her? It only took a moment's indecision; she had to follow.

-*-

Faith closed the door quietly behind her,

"B, wait." Buffy hadn't even been moving, she'd just been standing, shoulders shaking a little, on the edge of the porch with her back to the house. "I swear I didn't want it to go that way." Faith insisted, Buffy turned around slowly,

"I know. It's me." Was her quiet reply,

"Hey, don't go- please." Faith noted the begging tone and hated it. Buffy shook her head and turned back around, Faith could have cried to see those beautiful eyes leave her own,

"Not my choice."

"But I-"

"Don't." Her voice was thick with emotion, scratching in her throat, but it was honest. "It's not your choice either," She told Faith, "Whether you wanted it or not, their lives are yours, care for them, look after them, they're so-" Buffy couldn't finish, any composure snapped and she began to walk away,

"I will." Faith could hardly bare to call it, she knew she mustn't cry, "For you, baby." She didn't even see a register of recognition in Buffy- it hurt like she'd never hurt before. Like jail hadn't hurt, her fight with the cops hadn't hurt like this, it was only Buffy, and all her beautiful blonde, smiling, laughing moments that were replaying like torture in Faith's mind.

She turned away from the retreating figure and closed the door gently behind her, leaning heavily against it and closing her eyes against the flood of emotion.

"Tough call." Robin never used too many words. He stood close by her in the small, protected hallway, Faith could almost smell Buffy-smell on the coats that hung close and heavy by her head. Faith shook her head bitterly. "You can do this Faith, I believe in you." He stood closer still, hand on her arm, helping her through the moments bit by bit, like a brother she never had- like Angel would have, had he been there.


	5. Time Speeds Up

**Author's Note: _Hey sorry it's been so long...anyway i hope you enjoy :) please review!! xox_**

"We ready to move?" Faith looked round at the gathered girls, just the strongest, and even then she'd been sure to give them the option to bottle out. She didn't set much store by her own life but she'd listened to Kennedy's rant about the girls valuing theirs. Oddly enough, when given the choice, Kennedy was still there. Faith had her suspicions that if either her or Buffy died Kennedy would be the one Called. There was a general consensus of half-nods and Faith opened the door, ushering them out into the cold air. Xander tapped his back pocket, indicating that he had the plans they needed and then followed the troops out. Faith lingered for a moment and looked a Giles. They'd come to an odd understanding during last night,

"Kinda wish you were coming." She told him. "Hold down the fort." She glanced around at the house. When she next came through the door, things could have seriously changed.

"Faith, you will do a good job. Robin and I will keep them safe, no matter what." Giles' tone was reassuring and she nodded, drawing strength as she left him in the doorway- wishing he'd been her Watcher. "Let's go!" She called, melding with the back of the group and letting Xander take the lead. They strode confidently enough, but Faith couldn't imagine they felt it; she was clinging to her sanity with an ever slipping grip here.

-*-

"I don't care."

"Oh yeah?"

"I don't care." Buffy insisted from her defensive position in the doorway, arms crossed, face indifferent.

"I hear the words love, and you can keep saying that till the cows come home but-" Spike raised his eyebrows and folded his own arms. They stood opposite, about four feet apart, looking like the mortal enemies they were supposed to be, about to show-down. But they weren't.

"Alright I care, doesn't mean I'm going to go." She gave in resentfully. He shrugged,

"Nah you're right, me either. I'm gonna swing back to the crypt, get my head down before it gets light. See you when you're passing then!" His speech faded as he turned and began to walk away. Buffy struggled with herself for a few minutes only, then snapped out of it. Her arms dropped to her side.

"Where did you say they were headed?" She yelled after the retreating platinum head.

"West tunnels, straight through the sewers, back of town- you can't miss it." She didn't bother to call thank you to him, she knew he'd be looking smug enough anyway as she set out at a Slayer Sprint towards the nearest sewer entrance.

-*-

Faith hid back around the corner letting the Slayer-ettes go in first. She needed them to fight anything that was there so she could run straight through and find the main weapon; which should be just behind that door, 200m ahead of her. But in a battle field that was a long 200m. They were tentative as they crept forward, all clutching to weapons of choice with sweaty hands. They stopped in the centre and formed a protective circle. Faith counted to ten with her eyes shut and then opened them again,

"Faith!" Amanda hissed, "I think you're clea-Aah!" Just as Faith had predicted Bringers descended with no warning but, uncharacteristically, from the ceiling this time. Eight all at once landed solidly in the centre of the circle. _Perfect, _Faith thought, _so much for tactics. _The girls began to fight and Faith desperately wanted to join in, she wanted to help them of course, but mainly it was her instinct for the fight egging her on. But she held fast, she didn't need to be seen by any of the Bringers, she needed to get through unharmed. She winced as an axe swung dangerously close to Kennedy's neck. _Now or never, _she burst from her hiding spot, stake clutched in her right hand as she sprinted straight- not looking around- heading straight for the door, with only one intention; get through, don't bring any Bringers along.

-*-

Buffy stalked through the tunnels as fast as she could, but warily too, stake at the ready, protecting her chest. She was listening hard for battle noises, but sort of hoping it hadn't got that far. Then she heard the first yell, coming from straight ahead, muffled by the thick concrete walls of the tunnels. Buffy began to run, _damn it Faith, why did you come down here? And why are they so willing to throw themselves into battle for you and not me? _There was no point dwelling on it, she just needed to get there to…she didn't know what to do. Maybe to watch and check they were alright? Or just to back Faith up? Or maybe neither. She just wouldn't know till she got there, she couldn't bear to stay away.

-*-

Faith tried to ignore the flailing bodies around her, she couldn't stop and help or she'd get caught up in the fight. Just a few more meters. She made it to the door and clasped her left hand around the cold metal handle with relief. She yanked hard, wrenching the stubborn steel free of its habitual position and throwing herself through. She closed the door, though not completely, behind her, leaving a crack of light to illuminate her way. There was a little green-ish light coming from further up the tunnels anyway. Then she heard footsteps, just one set by the sound of it, though she couldn't be sure for echoes, pounding up the tunnels towards her. She braced herself for impact, stake out in front of her, muscles taught.

-*-

Buffy heard the battle noise get sporadically louder for a moment and then muffle again, as though someone had opened and closed a lid. Maybe a Bringer had got out, or in, or something worse? Buffy's mind raced with her body, her blood flying around her head. She skidded to a halt as she came to a junction. She hesitated, then turned left, hearing the noise more strongly from there. Then she heard a yelp. Saw a form in the darkness, she raised her stake.

"Buffy no! It's me." The shaped materialized into a girl, and the girl was Faith. There was the pause of a heart beat, then a clatter as Faith dropped her wooden defense to the floor. She ran forward, and Buffy let her stake arm fall slowly, she stood petrified, as still as stone.

-*-

Faith reached Buffy and took her head in her hands, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her forehead hurriedly, rushing to get her runaway feelings over with. Buffy remained like a statue.

"B?" She whispered. Trying to kiss her again, feeling her lips meet with Buffy's but no response from Buffy's mouth. "Don't you want me anymore?" Buffy took a deep breath, her voice came out in broken snatches,

"Of course- I – do." She raised a hand to Faith's cheek and stroked her, finally leaning her lips forward to shelter Faith's. They kissed recklessly, Faith completely forgetting the mission and her reason for coming through this door, Buffy forgetting the battle the other side of the door. The more they kissed the stronger the need became, the desire. Faith pushed her lips harder and faster onto Buffy's till Buffy let out a gentle moan. Faith felt it send shivers down her spine, carefully she pulled away, for breath and for a moment to calm herself- they couldn't get carried away here. Then Buffy spoke,

"What's that noise?" There was a rhythmic ticking, somewhat like a clock, echoing down the hall- she was sure it hadn't been there before. Faith looked around, honing her senses but saying nothing. "Faith why did you come through here?" Buffy too was looking all about her, trying to glean something from the eerie darkness.

"To get the…" She paused, picking up her stake, "The weapon. The main one, the clues all lead us to them hiding their big weapon down here. Should be close."

"There!" Buffy's voice echoed, suddenly loud and vibrant. Faith strode to where she pointed, Buffy dropping respectfully behind, understanding that this was Faith's mission. It was a large cabinet, made of hard wood, bolted and padlocked- but it all looked a bit primitive- still, this could be it. Faith slammed her fist down on the lock, feeling it bruise, it dented the metal, she did it again and this time it smashed the padlock free with ease. The doors sprung open and Faith's world spiraled out of control. It wasn't one of those moments where time slows down, it was one where time sped up and there was no time to catch even a breath, to spare a glance for Buffy.

"Get down!" She yelled helplessly to the heavens, hoping the news would reach some of the mini-slayers, turning and grabbing Buffy's hand simultaneously, intending to run.

The next thing she felt was gut wrenching pain, screaming everywhere, and the odd, liberating feeling of free fall. The world was a storm of rubble and dust, and she could see nothing, she felt almost calm for a moment.


	6. The Chosen Two

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it :) i'd appreciate reviews, sorry it's taken so long after such a cliff hanger last time! :)

***

Buffy sucked in air thankfully. It was dusty; she coughed it straight back out again. The dust had a tang, it tasted poisonous and she heard mimic sounds coming from all around. Faith had to be nearby. She reached an arm either side of her and just scraped her hand across a pile of debris. Quickly she scrambled to her feet.

"Faith!" Buffy yelled through the dust screen. Then she became aware of her surroundings. The ceiling had almost completely collapsed, there were chunks of concrete sticking out of gashes in the floor, there was definitely a fire somewhere because the dusk wasn't clearing, it was thickening with a strong smell of smoldering metal. _Oh god _she thought, _think Buffy, time for quick slayer reactions. _

Faith, her body or otherwise, was nowhere near to Buffy; the explosion must have wrenched them completely apart.

"Is anyone there?" She heard a thin voice carry through the rubble and was shaken from her search.

"Here! It's me-Buffy- here! Come to me if you can." Buffy called as loud as possible, taking tentative steps in the rough direction of the voice, a weak one, possibly Vi? Possibly Amanda? But it was almost impossible to tell the one noise above the incessant din of electrical faults, the crashing as various bits of the ceiling fell in and the sound reverberated through the floor, how close to her, Buffy had no idea, then there was the ever-present and ever-terrifying crackle and sizzle of the flames, complete with poisonous smoke that could be anywhere, burning any of her friends.

"We're here!" Now she heard Kennedy's voice join the melee,

"Help!"

"Please, somebody-"

"Buffy!" More and more voices added to the din till Buffy spun in a circle trying to figure out the direction.

"Shut up!" She yelled to the sky. The voices dropped away instantly, _maybe I do have some authority. _She thought, darting forwards to dodge a falling chunk of concrete. "One of you, just one, call to me…and keep calling." Her voice cracked, it was so dry, but she had to keep going.

"Buffy, we're here. We're here. Buffy! Please be quick, Buffy," Kennedy's voice traveled more clearly now.

Buffy crouched down and pulled herself through the precarious gap keeping her from her friends. As she landed tentatively on the skewed concrete platform and saw the Potential Slayers finally, huddled together and definitely missing more than one. Buffy's heart sank heavy with stomach acid, but she couldn't get her head round it now. She tried to make quicker progress and she stumbled towards them,

"Is this everyone?" Kennedy frowned, a painful expression flashing through her eyes and Buffy modified quickly, tripping over the remnants of the heavy metal door. "Everyone who's alive, are they here?"

"Yes." She stammered, "You're back?"

"Long story. Can you all walk – er- or run?" Buffy flinched, hearing another explosion echo from behind her. She saw a smattering of terrified nods,_ I'll take what I can get. _

"Buffy!" Suddenly a voice rose in fear, she whipped round,

"What?" Launching herself over a pile of rubbish to perch by Rhona,

"Its um, oh god, someone help us get her out!" Buffy's eyes panned, as if in slow motion to the water.

Faith's body was half above water, lodged awkwardly, slumped across a floating barrel of something.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh no, please…" Buffy backed away, terrified, disbelieving- she felt her whole body shutting down, her senses numbing.

"No!" Molly came up and grabbed her armpits, supporting her from total collapse. Buffy opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing came out, nothing except a tiny whimper at the sight of Kennedy dragging Faith's limp form roughly onto the dry ground. Her legs began to shake, uncontrollably, knees first then her whole legs as if all the bones had crumbled to dust.

New footsteps joined the din, stronger, heavier ones, Buffy didn't even look round.

"Hey girls, let's get moving, let's go." The strong voice of Robin Wood. He assessed the situation skillfully, "You two help Kennedy- Xander!" He yelled. The slightly battered figure of Xander blundered forward, taking the precious part of Faith's body- the part containing her brain- and lifting it easily. "Now you four start moving out, the rest of you, get up, help each other and follow Xander, he has a way out." Robin noticed Molly buckling under Buffy's cumbersome body, he scooped her up with ease and she fell into his chest, sobbing hard. "It's ok Molly, you can go." He told the young girl urgently, nudging her in the back, pushing her in the direction of safety.

Principle Wood saw the sense of giving Buffy a few moments to cry, but just a few, then we wrapped an arm firmly around her waist so she couldn't sag and give up.

"Time to move Buffy!" He demanded, dragging her forwards. She stumbled and tripped and clambered over jagged chunks of ceiling and slabs of ex-wall, desperately clawing her way towards the exit, dying for some fresh less-acidic air, longing to breathe something other than choking fumes. Finally she was out.

It was such a relief to suck in the cold, damp air that Buffy was shaken by it for a moment, unsure of how to breathe and walk let alone how to lead. But Robin had it under control. They were moving steadily in a wobbly group back towards the road- it was still a long, and with their injuries, grueling walk back to Buffy's house, but she was in a dream and in her state they made it there in moments, short gasping seconds even.

The house swam in sickly unreality through Buffy's mind as she staggered in the door. Then the smell of home, the sound of voices inside, the cries outside all caught up with her, it was the sight of Dawn that brought her to life.

"Buffy what happened?" She snapped from her reverie.

"Get Anya and Willow and Giles, there was a bomb, we're going to need them." She paused, "And get Andrew making hot drinks or something, but gag him first." Neither of them laughed at the joke. Dawn swept away to get the others, her face pale.

"Buffy where can we put her?" Robin's deep voice echoed into her consciousness and Buffy began to realize the extent of the line of injured that was winding its way towards her house. But right now the others could deal with it; she needed Faith.

"My room." She replied quickly. She dashed ahead of them up the stairs to open the door and stood back, watching Faith's limp, heavy-limbed body swing into the room and thud down on the bed. Everyone took a step back, except Robin, he checked her pulse quickly and watched her chest for signs of breathing.

"She's ok." He looked directly at Buffy, "At least, she's breathing and her pulse rate is ok, she just needs to wake up soon."

"Slayers heal fast, right?" Kennedy prompted.

"Huh?" Buffy took a moment to register the question. "Oh right, yeah, sort of- I hope there's no exceptions- yeah, she'll heal fast." She gabbled finally in answer.

"Ok let's give her some space." Robin started to usher everyone out of the room he paused in the doorway and glanced at Buffy's motionless form, "Do you want some time with her?" He asked gently. She nodded, not trusting her voice.

When the room was silent and empty, at last, Buffy went and sat by Faith's shoulder. She brushed some strays hairs back of Faith's face and then took her cold hand in both of her own.

"You have to wake up Faith, really soon. I can't do this without you." She waited and watched her breathe, wondering if she would appear in Faith's dreams, as they had once shared them before when they were last unconscious. "Your plan was crazy, but do you know something crazier? It was sort of better than any ideas I had. And now we're in serious crazy-talk but I, um, I sort of love you Faith. And I'm only telling you 'cause you're unconscious, there's no way I could tell you to your face- I'm not that brave. Maybe you are though, you're so brave, so please, _please, _I need you to wake up, so you can tell me."

-*-

_Faith sat by the window sill sadly, it was so silent here and she had so much to think about. _

"_Faith." She turned round knowing, and expecting, that it was Buffy. "Faith you've been sat here long enough, you're late, you have to go back." _

"_I'm not ready."_

"_That's really not the point, it's nearly time and you know what's going to happen."_

"_One of us will die. And I can't stop it, so why should I go back?"_

"_To claim your prize. There's something I still haven't told you, vital information you need, and if you don't go back, then you'll never know." _

"_What if I don't want to know."_

"_Then don't ask." _

-*-

The next night came before Buffy had even noticed it was dawn. She sat glumly on the porch, breathing every breath thankfully. Of the girls they'd brought back from the death-trap, none had yet died, but it was still early days. The living room had been completely transformed from sleeping quarters into a sick bay, most of the beds upstairs were being used by those with the worst injuries and Spike had moved out to free up space in the basement.

She hadn't felt this despondent for a long time and if Faith didn't wake up then she really would be lost. She'd thought long and hard about 'what if' Faith never came round. And it wasn't so much that she'd miss her as a lover, because technically they weren't supposed to still be lovers, but it was that she'd really truly be alone till she died then, because there weren't any more Slayers, there were just them The Chosen Two.


	7. Suburbia's Porch

**Author's Note: **_So sorry it's been so long, i actually struggle writing this story much more than i thought i would, so it takes a lot longer to get chapters together :s hope you haven't all got too annoyed with me...enjoy!_

Faith struggled hard to open her eyes, they were as heavy as lead and the light stung. She couldn't focus on anything in the room, it was either too bright or too dark to make out. Then she saw the shape on the end of the bed, and suddenly focused easily; it was Buffy. Her eyes found this shape softer than all the others, and though it was still a strain to keep them open, she pushed through just to see Buffy again.

"B-" She croaked, not sure how much of her body was working properly yet. Buffy spun round, her golden hair flying out to the side,

"Faith? Faith you're awake, oh my god." Buffy crawled up the bed and placed a hurried, relieved kiss on Faith's forehead, catching her hand in her hair and clinging to it for a moment, breathing in Faith's smell. Faith struggled to make her voice work, but her dream was re-playing and she couldn't think of words; Buffy mistook her speechlessness for thirst- she was in fact quite thirsty, but she could have managed to get that one out. "I'll get you a drink," Buffy hopped up and was at the door in a flash, she paused, one hand on the door frame, "Please don't go back to sleep." She begged with intense eyes. Faith found a smile and shook her head silently.

Buffy shut the door as she slipped back into the relaxingly quiet bedroom. She handed Faith the water carefully, watching her every muscle in her face as she drank and tenderly reaching out to take the glass from her the second she was done drinking, as you might to some extremely ill or frail. Although Faith was healing fast and she didn't look especially frail. Faith smiled, taking her weight on her arms, and leaned her body forward, she kissed Buffy for what felt like the first time in a million years. Buffy wrapped her arms around her and took her weight, laying her back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh, and then kissing her some more.

"Buffy," She whispered, in the brief pause between kisses. Buffy didn't move her head any further away,

"Yeah?" She whispered across Faith's lips.

"I had a dream, you know, one of _our _dreams."

"Oh our nice little psychic trips," Buffy kissed her again and then shuffled her arms to a more comfortable position, "What did you find out?"

"It told me, well, it said- you said- that you were holding vital information from me. Something I needed to know, you needed to tell me." They held their breath, "Are you?" Buffy let her breath out slowly, her eyes flicking over Faith's strong face,

"Yes." She barely whispered. Faith enclosed her arms tighter and rolled Buffy over, untangling herself from the duvet and swinging her leg over Buffy's hips, so she was on top now. She let her hair fall in a sheet over their faces, as though they were sharing a small tent, and no other light but each other's eyes entered there.

"What is it?" There was just silence, apart from their heart beats. "B, you have to tell me if I _need _to know then-"

"It's not about the war Faith, we're going soon, we're taking the fight to them- that's what we decided when you were asleep- we're taking the First down before it's ready. But that's not what it's about."

"Then what?" Although Faith could feel the excitement tinged with adrenaline already bubbling through her system at the thought of another good battle. Buffy bit her lip.

"I'll tell you," She whispered, "When the war is over, then as soon as I see you, as soon as we've won, I'll tell you." Faith didn't push it; the fact that Buffy had hinted they would be together after the war was good enough for her, tonight she didn't need to know anything else.

"So this is it? This is potentially our last night together?" Buffy nodded and then after what felt like an eternity.

"Kiss me then."

The living room was ridiculously crowded and stuffy, hot bodies spilling into the kitchen and hallway. Faith stood against the door frame with Spike and Robin, watching Buffy pace in front of the crowd, who had readily accepted her lead again (Faith thought somewhat resentfully).

"I need a decision from you," Buffy was saying, "I can't force you to go, but you can fight if you want. If not then, well, I guess you lie low here and wait for us to come back." There was a slight irony in her voice with reference to the cowardice this would involve. "But anyone who wants out, you should go upstairs now, it's ok- you're not the chosen ones yet- you still have free will." Faith sighed, she'd lost her free will, not to her calling, but to the woman she loved, she'd die for Buffy. And now, after her dream, she was sure she was going to. "Dawn…" Buffy looked long and hard at her sister, trying to convey that she ought to go upstairs.

"Oh please, we've talked about this, the answer is still no." Buffy sighed. Faith looked at Dawn and saw a lot of the eldest Summers girl in her, especially in the eyes; she knew Dawn wouldn't be shaken. She'd fight whether Buffy wanted her to or not.

"So the plan is this." The elder sister resigned to what she knew must be. "Tomorrow morning, first thing, we march on down to the high school. Civilians you'll be guarding the top of the school, incase they break through, we'll bloke all escapes or bypass routes through the sewers and underground passages, forcing them to bottle-neck right through us." At this Faith saw Vi visibly gulp. "Right, now while we're holding them back, Willow's going to be start the spell," Buffy paused to look right at her best friend who was shying away from the sudden shower of gazes that had fallen upon her- if Faith hadn't known better she'd have found it hard to believe that someone like Willow was so powerful; but she knew that Will could easily have the world burn to a million pieces in a second if she ever wanted to. "So individual battle strategies are this…" At this, Faith and a few other adults weeded their way out of the sticky feeling room- not really required for this because they were all talking serious battle-plans later on, probably with a strong drink in hand (Faith hoped).

"So Will, you ready for the mojo?" Xander voiced, quite calmly somehow, what they were all inwardly panicking- the witch had a lot riding on her.

"It's a big one." Faith iterated.

"Yeah well, I don't know, but I think it's the only shot we've got- it is, the only shot, right? I mean I wish it wasn't but…" They all nodded grimly and Willow twisted her hands together. They could still catch snatches from Buffy's rousing speech through the open door, they could still smell the fear- Faith didn't know which room was thicker with it, the packed room of terrified teenagers or the kitchen with only 5 adults. After some tense minutes where Robin stood deadly still, in an ultra-annoyed perceived state of calm (he wasn't really calm, he was just dealing) and Faith found herself unable to keep any small part of her still, as she paced and ran her fingers through her hair that was feeling more like a collection of grimy rats tails, they eventually sensed the meeting breaking up. No one moved all that much but a general, fearful, chatter rose among the ranks and Buffy's silhouette took up the doorway suddenly. Faith found an inexplicable calm and panic rise both at once as she saw Buffy. B was silent, but she jerked her head upstairs and Faith, Xander, Willow, Spike and Robin filed out to follow her. Faith paced each stair carefully, contemplating her steps too greatly; it had never felt this much like the end before, she'd seen a lot of 'ends' that had never resulted in an actual end, but this was different somehow.

Buffy was stood at the end of the bed, she blushed as she met eyes with Faith and quickly withdrew the hand that had been resting on the sheets, remembering all that had happened in this bed. Faith leant back against the wall by the door, next to Robin. Spike stood alone nearest the door, and Xander, Anya, Willow, Andrew and Giles were dotted clinging to various bits of furniture.

"This is it guys," Buffy informed them, "Wait no, not _it _as in it- it- you know what I mean." She laughed, having accidentally implied 'the end' was indeed nigh. "When it starts going down, we blocked off the sewers last night and that was their last access points, but we still need several backups in case they take out our main line of defense. Principle Wood and Giles, you're my toughest civilians so I'll have you right by the door-"

"Wait, shouldn't un-tough civilians like me be by the door, because on the whole I like 'door' as a battle plan." Anya cut through.

"Sorry Anya, it means they are the last hope."

"Oh I'm not last hope, no thank you." Buffy nodded and smirked.

"So then Anya, you and Andrew are second to last line, you're by the stair cases, you need to stop them getting up those to the rest of the school, we can't have them scattered. Xander, you are protecting Willow with Kennedy, till she joins us, then you make sure Will gets out ok and don't let anything with fangs or a lack of eyes get anywhere near her, got it?"

"Yes siree." Xander jokes, "We'll be a fang-free zone."

"Yes please. I'll be in the first lab Buffy." Willow half smiled, wobbly and not very reassuring.

"Ok, then we have Spike, Dawn and a select group of girls at the top of the staircase that we go down, just in case the break through us. Spike I-" She turned to face him and he stood up a little under her commanding gaze, "I don't think I need to tell you why I put you with Dawn. Please, you have to-" Her voice cracked in desperation,

"Till the minute the world ends. Always. I promise." He assured her, and Faith didn't doubt that he would protect Dawn with his- life? Well, his lack-of-life.

"And then there's Myself, Faith and the girls."

"Slayers Brigade are go." Faith muttered and Buffy threw her a somewhat exasperated, if fond, look. She thought Faith was being typically nonchalant, but it couldn't be further from the panicky truth.

They talked strategies for three or more hours which involved Giles excessively waving the 'magic-axe' as Faith had dubbed it, Xander making hearty and over-jolly jokes and Spike snidely commenting any time Anya was sarky. Faith remained neutral and watched Buffy get cross, and laugh and then get cross again, frustrated, despondent and then back around again. Faith felt all of Buffy's emotions, as she watched her face avidly, as deeply and painfully as Buffy herself felt them, but she couldn't for a second formulate any emotions of her own. How was she going to make it through tonight? How was she going to make it through tomorrow? What if there wasn't a day after?

"So see you all…" Xander paused and glanced around, "On the other side." He finished with a salute and they all laughed sadly- so true. The crowd dispersed till it was just Buffy and Faith left.

Faith looked at the bed then at Buffy. Buffy looked away to the bed then back at Faith. Faith had a distinct dark smudge under each other, a slightly stiff way of holding herself still, in recovery from her near-death experience, she was skinnier than normal, though she'd always been slimmer than Buffy- Buffy saw now the angles in her body, the tiredness, the desperation, but the quivering of something so strong, glowing, it might actually be love. She saw it and knew they couldn't get in that bed now. Faith knew it too, though with much less attention to Buffy's body and more attention to her tender, shimmering eyes.

They left the room one by one, gently padding down the stairs, and by common, unspoken consent, out of the front door and onto Buffy's porch. It was identical to all the other porches along her suburban street, fairly wide, light wood decking and white rails, Buffy lowered herself onto the steps and Faith followed suit- somewhat more stiffly.

"You gonna be healed for tomorrow?"

"Guess." Faith muttered, she made to pull out her packet of cigarettes, and then changed her mind with a long glance sidelong at Buffy, Buffy hated her smoking.

"Because if you're not then you know you could always…" She'd never been good at subtle but she looked at Faith now with pleading eyes,

"Like hell you think I'm gonna stay behind." Faith retorted quickly, "It's me, hornets nest gal, point, aim, shoot, that kinda thing- I'm not missing the showdown."

"You know we might not all make it."

"We _wont _all make it. That's a fact B, I'm not stupid, we knew this was going down and as soon as I knew, I knew we'd take hits. You don't take without losing, give some to get some you know."

"That's all so blunt Faith. These are real people, under our care, these are actual lives- my life, your life-" Her voice faltered and they gazed at one another. Faith wondered again how much more she should say about the dream. Then she decided just to leave it.

"I know." They inhaled in unison, "End of the world and there's nowhere I'd rather be. An old porch in the middle of suburbia, miles from where I grew up, in a town that pretty much has brought me nothing but pain, right over the hell mouth with a load of whining girlies in there for me to somehow protect. But I'm with the only person I'd want to be with, in the only place I've ever called home."


End file.
